Le phoenix,le paon et la princesse
by Mlle Demuri Kagura
Summary: La mort de Ace.Présence de personnages de Bleach.Personnages principaux : Orihime et Ace mais bien d'autres.
1. Ch1 Pourquoi toi ?

Titre : °Le phoenix,le paon et la princesse°  
Genre : Crossover  
Auteur : Mlle Demuri  
Pairing : Portgas D Ace x Orihime Inoue  
Rated : M  
Note de l'auteur (NDA) :  
-Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Orihime : Prenez connaissance de l'arc Huecco Mundo ou OUT  
-Pairing qui je pense vaux quelque chose (le pairing pas la fic' xD)  
-Les personnages de Bleach sont mélangés à la scène de la mort de Ace

-Désolée pour les fautes ^^'

* * *

POV Orihime

-Tsubaki !-

-  
-Luffy bouges !-

-  
-Aaaaaaace !-

-  
Il...il...il...  
Noooooooon !  
-Nooon Aaaaace !-  
Je m'effondre à côté de son corps,inerte,souriant,des larmes perlent sont visage...Pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi Aaace ?! Pourquoi ?!-  
Luffy egalement pleurait à mes cotés...  
-Ichigo,tue-le,Hime et Luffy ne sont plus en état de se battre-  
Je pleurais,toutes les larmes de mon corps...Luffy n'allait pas être touché,je devais le proteger ! Alors pourquoi ?!  
Rien.  
Je n'entendais plus rien,je ne voyais plus rien a part son visage...Pourquoi Ace ? Si il y a bien une personne qui aurait dut mourir à ta place,s'était bien moi !  
Je...je me sens faible...Je...je  
-Hime ? Hime ! Elle s'est evanouie ! Appelez le Dr Chopper !-  
-Il n'est pas là !-  
-Appelez alors Unohana !-  
Je les entendais mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux pour les regarder...  
_

J'ai mal à la tête et à la main. Je bouge difficilement mes doigts,quelque chose me tient la main...Je dois ouvrir les yeux.  
Ah enfin !  
-Wonderweiss ?!-  
-Hi...Hi...Hime...-  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?-  
Moi aussi d'ailleurs...  
-Gin l'a apporté avec lui...-  
-Crocodile ?!-  
-Oui c'est bien moi...Qu'y a t-il d'étonnant à cela ?-  
-Ah rien...-  
-Mh...Ne bouges pas trop ou je serai obligé d'appeler Unohana-  
-...Je vais rester tranquille !-  
Il rit,Wonderweiss s'assit contre une petite table-  
-Qu'est ce que je fais là ?-  
-Tu t'es évanouie sur le champ de bataille...-  
Évanouie ? Champ de bataille ? Ace !  
-Tu as l'air de te rappeler de ce qu'il s'est passé...Repose-toi,c'est tout-  
-Je ne peux rester alitée ! Ou est Luffy ?-  
-Toujours au même endroit depuis 3 jours...-  
-3 jours sous ce soleil ?! Je dois aller le voir !-  
-Tu n'as qu'a sortir de la tente...-  
Je sors de mon lit en vitesse ainsi que de la tente,Luffy est dans la même position que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Aucune larme n'arrive à sortir, il a dut pleurer jusqu'à épuisement et pourtant il est toujours éveillé.  
-Luffy...-  
Aucune réaction,il ne cligne même pas des yeux...  
Je m'approche de lui,respire-t-il encore ?  
Je m'agenou face à lui, il ne me regarde même pas...  
-Luffy...-  
Je pose ma main sur son épaule,il tombe lâchement sur le sol...  
-Crocodile,apportes moi de l'eau s'il te plait...-  
Il sortit de la tente avec une gourde pleine d'eau.  
Je te préviens,personne n'a réussit à le faire boire...-  
-Ouvre la bouche Luffy...-  
Rien...  
-S'il te plait-  
Toujours aucune réaction de sa part...Comment pourrais-je le faire boire ? J'ai peut être une idée...  
Je pris la gourde et mis de l'eau dans ma bouche pris sa tête à l'arrière pour le surélever un peu.  
Je colle mes lèvres aux siennes que j'arrive à entrouvrir,l'eau tomba directement dans sa bouche et il l'avala.  
-Tu m'épate Hime...-  
Je lui souris et recommençais l'opération autant de fois que nécessaire jusqu'à ce que la gourde soit à moitié vide.  
Je mis de l'eau dans les paumes de mes mains puis en étala sur son visage,son front et sa nuque.  
-Bouclier des cieux,repousse l'énergie-  
Je devais soigner ses plaies due aux combats,avant qu'elles ne s'infectent trop gravement.  
Il bougea sa main puis son bras et ainsi que ses yeux et me regarda.  
-Hime...-  
-Luffy !-  
Je le pris dans mes bras.  
-Hime...-  
Il ferma les yeux,surement sous le coup de la fatigue.  
Crocodile m'aida à le porter jusqu'à ma tente. Je le laissai se reposer,Wonderweiss et Crocodile veillaient sur lui.  
Je dois trouver Ace...Je peux peut être le sauver !  
Plusieurs tentes étaient dressées,je rentre donc dans l'une d'elle.  
-Inoue ?! Tu es réveillée !-  
-Kurosaki-kun,je suis heureuse de te voir !-  
-Inoue,quand cesseras-tu de m'appeler par mon nom de famille ?-  
-Le jour où tu arrêteras de m'appeler par le mien.J'aurais besoin d'un renseignement...-  
-Lequel ?-  
-Sais-tu où est...le corps de...Ace ?-  
-Tu n'es pas prêtes à le voir...Mais je peux te dire où il y a une structure en granit marin,il est...à l'intérieur...-  
-Merci...-  
Je sors de sa tente à la recherche de ce bâ fait chaud et je n'ai rien pour me protéger...J'ai l'impression que cela fait plusieurs heures que je marche...  
Je l'ai trouvé,le bâtiment est juste là,devant moi !  
Deux personnes gardaient l'entrée...Mince...  
-Qui est-là ?-  
-Orihime Inoue-  
-Hime-chan,que fais-tu là ?-  
Je reconnais cette voix !  
-Hisagi !-  
-Oui,mais que viens-tu faire ici ?-  
-Nous ne pouvons te laisser entrer Orihime...-  
-Baggy ?-  
-Oui en effet,le capitaine Baggy,pour te servir-  
-Que fais-tu là à garder ces portes ?-  
-On m'a collé là puisque apparemment je suis un bon à rien irrécupérable...Les scélérats !-  
-Vous êtes sures que vous ne pouvez pas me laisser entrer-  
-Tu as le droit d'entrer mais c'est pour ton bien qu'on ne te laisse pas faire-  
-S'il vous plait !-  
-Desolé Hime-chan...-  
-Si j'ai le droit,alors j'utilise ce -moi entrer-  
Ils se regardèrent puis se mirent à soupirer.  
-Comme tu voudras...-  
Ils s'écartèrent et me laissèrent entrer.  
Il faisait froid à l'intérieur, très froid...  
La seule issue face à moi était un escalier qui menait surement à des le pris donc...  
Une fois descendue jusqu'au fond, j'aperçois quelque chose.  
Je m'approche doucement,je ne sais pas ce qui peut arrivé,je dois faire attention.  
Un drap blanc recouvre quelque chose,je le tire délicatement pour découvrir ce qui se cache en dessous...  
-Ace !-  
Sa peau était d'une blancheur effrayante...Ses yeux fermés,ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes ayant perdu leur couleur,son corps inanimé,sans aucun doute...il est bien mort...  
-Ace...-  
Je pose ma main sur la sienne,elle est gelée...  
Aizen avait expliqué la valeur de mes pouvoirs...  
Je déploie mon bouclier des cieux.  
-Je refuse...-  
Je n'ai soignée qu'une personne morte...Et ce fut Ichigo, qu'Ulquiorra avait tué...  
Si il fallait travaillé jusqu'à épuisement,je le ferai,s'il fallait que j'y laisse la vie,alors je la lui laisserai !  
Ace doit vivre ! Il est ma raison de vivre,alors si il n'est plus là,à quoi servirait-il que je reste en vie ?  
Rien ne fait,il ne bouge pas,le trou de sa poitrine disparaît très,très lentement si ce n'est pas du tout,en tout cas je sens un peu de mon énergie me ne sais pas si je tiendrais...Si il me faut une semaine pour le faire,je le ferai quand même.  
Je sens quelque chose arriver...Un garganta s'ouvre devant moi.  
-Et bien Hime,pourquoi cet air si triste et inquiet ? Ne te souviens-tu pas de ce je t'ai dis ?-  
-Aizen-sama ?!-  
-Ne nous oublie pas Hime-chan !-  
-Gin !-  
-Et oui et oui,encore et toujours Gin !-  
Je sens d'autres personnes...Une pression spirituelle que je reconnais bien.  
-Grimmjow ?-  
-Ah enfin,j'ai cru que tu m'avais pas r'connu !-  
-Hiiiiiiiiiimeeeee-chaaaaaan !-  
-Nel ?!-  
Elle me sauta dans les bras en pleurant.  
-Pourquoi est-elle ici ?-  
-Je te signale qu'elle nous prends moi et cet asperge de Nnoitra pour ses baby-sitters !-  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.  
-Hey qu'est ce qui te fais marrer ?!-  
-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir !-  
-Nous de même-  
-Pourquoi pleures-tu Nel-chan ?-  
-Parce que Nel voulais revoir Hime-chan mais,mais le méchant chat bleu a pas...a pas voulut !Donc Nel se faisait crier dessus !-  
-Le méchant chat bleu ?-  
Je lève la tête vers Grimmjow assez en colère,je ris de nouveau.  
-La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça,la naine,j't'explose !-  
-Méchant !-  
-Grimmjow,cesses de l'embêter...-  
-Oui tonton Gin...-  
-Tonton Gin ? Ouuuuh c'est trop mignon mon neveux chéri !-  
Ce sont des tarés... Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !  
-Mais lâche-moi enfoiré de renard ! Non ! Lâaaache-moi !-  
-Cessez de vous chamailler. Déjà que j'ai du supporter ça pendant le voyage !-  
-Oui-  
-Oui...-  
-Il manque du monde...On les a perdu en cour de route ?-  
-J'avais pas remarqué...-  
-Imbécile-  
-Gnagnagna !-  
Un deuxième garganta s'ouvrit.  
Les voilà-  
Heureusement que l'on était dans une grande salle...Parce que sinon,niveau place...  
-...Ah enfin...-  
-Szayel et Tesla ?-  
-Mh... Dépêchons-nous de faire ce que nous avons à faire et partons !-  
-Szayel,ne t'avais-je pas demandé d'aller chercher Nnoitra ?-  
-Si mais ce crétin avait soit disant la flemme et a préféré envoyé sa fraccion !-  
-Je vois que nous somme au complet, commençons-  
-J'ai envoyé quelqu'un te surveiller. Il serait possible que tu t'affaiblisses rapidement,a cause de ton retour ici.-  
-Et ?-  
-Maitre Aizen a décider de te donner un peu plus de pouvoir-  
-Et comment ?-  
-Avec le hogyoku-  
-Ah ?-  
Je me sentis basculée en arrière et Tesla me tenait les poignets et les cuisses.  
Aizen s'avançât et posa le hogyoku sur ma tête.  
Je crois que je me suis ensuite évanouie...


	2. Ch2 Une chance de t'aider ?

Chapitre 2

* * *

Je reprends conscience...

-Hime ?

-Mhh...  
-Elle est réveillée !  
-Allez debout Hime-chaaan !  
-Nel ?  
-Lèves-toi lentement  
C'était la voix de Szayel.J'ouvre les yeux et me lève lentement.  
-J'ai mal à la tête...  
-C'est normal.  
-Juste une chose,tu es maintenant une arrancar  
Oh...Merde j'avais pas songé à ça !  
-Vous auriez pas pu me le rappeler ?  
-Un oublie sans doute...  
-Où sont les restes de mon masque et où est mon trou ?  
-Étonnement tu n'as pas de trou mais ton masque se trouve tout le long de ta colonne vertébrale et dans tes cheveux.-  
-C'est tout ce que vous aviez à faire ?  
-Oui maintenant on s'assoit et on te regarde travailler !  
-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir...Et merci...  
Ils s'assirent un peu en retrait et me regardaient.  
Je déploie de nouveau mon bouclier des cieux.  
Il est vrai que je sentais ma puissance augmenter. Le trou dans le corps de Ace se refermerait plus rapidement mais  
je n'avais aucunes garantie qu'une fois refermé, Ace respirerait et que son cœur battrait de nouveau...  
Nel était accrochée au bas de ma jupe. Elle devait ressentir mon inquié heures passèrent et le trou n'était toujours  
pas refermé.Il devait faire nuit dehors.  
-Je vais arrêter là,je continuerai demain...  
Je m'assis sur le sol de cette pièce froide.  
-Nous partons donc.  
-Bonne soirée Hime-chaaan !  
-Bonne soirée à vous aussi  
-T'veux passez la nuit à Las Noches,Hime ?  
-Non merci,je reste ici...  
-J'reviens dans deux minutes alors,j't'apportes de quoi t'couvrir  
-Merci Grimmjow  
Ils ouvrirent un garganta et partirent tous.  
Grimmjow revint avec une veste,un bonnet et une grosse couverture.  
-Merci encore  
-De rien,bonne nuit Hime,j'repasserai demain  
-Pas de problèmes ^^  
Il partit,je mis la veste,le bonnet et m'enroula dans la couverture, j'étais bien au chaud. Je continuerai de le soigner demain...

Le lendemain matin,à l'aube...

-Hime  
Quelqu'un...  
-Hime  
-Mh...Il est quelle heure ?  
-Il doit être 9h moins l'quart...  
-Merci  
-Hey ne te rendors pas !Je t'ai apporté un truc à manger  
J'ouvris les yeux,Hisagi...  
-Il ne fallait pas...Mais qui garde l'entrée si tu es là ?  
-Ce n'est plus mon jour de garde  
-Ah...d'accord...Merci Hisagi  
-De rien,je me suis inquiété hier,tu n'étais pas bien. Au fait,où as tu trouvée cette veste et cette couverture ?-  
-On me les a apporté du Hueco Mundo...  
-Ah...Bon bah bon appétit !  
-Merci ! Manges avec moi,je ne pourrais pas tout finir  
-Tu es sure ?  
-Si je te le dis !  
-Merci Hime !  
Nous mangions tous les deux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Grimmjow et Nel.  
-Hiiimeee-chaaan !-  
Toujours aussi joyeuse de me voir visiblement !  
-Nel-chan,comment vas-tu ?  
-Toujours bien !  
-Bonjour Grimmjow  
-Salut...C'est qui celui-là ?Il t'embête ?  
-Non non pas du tout,c'est un ami !  
-Mouais...  
Hisagi n'osait pas parler.  
-Hisagi je te présente Grimmjow et Nel, Grimmjow et Nel je vous présente Hisagi  
-Ravi de faire votre connaissance  
-Mh...Ouais ouais  
-Salut !  
-D'accord...  
-Les présentations faites et mon estomac plein,je vais commencer !  
Je me mis face à Ace.  
-Bouclier des cieux,repousse l'énergie !  
Et s'était parti pour une journée de travail...Je dois le guérir mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur...  
-C'est ton pouvoir Hime ?  
-C'est vrai que tu ne m'as jamais vu l'utiliser...  
-C'est fantastique...  
Grimmjow eut l'air d'avoir une illumination...  
-J'ai oublier de te dire  
-Oui ?  
-Si tu continues d'utiliser tes pouvoirs à ce rythme,ce soir un zanpakuto se matérialisera...TON zanpakuto  
-Un zanpakuto...a la place des mes fées ?  
-C'est mieux ta défense et tes attaques seront plus puissantes  
-Par contre ta façon de te battre à distance ne sera plus utilisable sauf avec certaines techniques.  
-Merci !  
-Les esprits de tes fées seront toujours dans ton sabre  
-Oui,Ichigo me l'avait expliquer  
Je regardais la progression de la guérison...Rien.  
Et ce fut ainsi pendant encore une semaine et demi,le trou ne se refermait pas et mes barrettes étaient devenu un zanpakuto.  
Hisagi, quand ce n'était pas son jour de garde venait me réveiller et m'apporter à manger,quant à Grimmjow et Nel,ils venaient tous  
les jours jusqu'au soir et m'apportaient des nouvelles de Las Noches...

_Un soir après le départ de tout le monde_

-Ace...J'ai beau essayer je n'y arrive pas...Je ne suis peut être pas la personne digne de te redonner la vie...Ou peut être est-ce  
vraiment finit...  
Je ne put pas cette fois-ci m'empêcher de verser des larmes.  
-Je ne peux pas les laisser t'éteindre pour toujours. Les phœnix renaissent toujours de leurs cendres,pourquoi ne fais-tu pas de même ?  
Je continuerai de te soigner autant de fois qu'il me serra possible de le faire...  
Ace,je me demandes encore...

Pourquoi...

* * *

Petite review ?


End file.
